scratch_showfandomcom-20200215-history
The Specimens
Introduction 'Specimens '(by Dr. Helsing) are the major protagonists of Scratch, They are Dr. Helsing's creations in containment cages in the containment room of the Zorth Home Tower. There are many variations or types of these creatures that Dr. Helsing had created with his evil tools like Mongars, Plamnters, Uproar Types, Elite Types, Wreckers and more. Physical Appearances Mongars Mongars are the first specimens Dr. Helsing ever created, They look like eternal demons with colossal sharp teeth and nails, colossally fat bellies, distinguishing arms and hands, green skin, fat legs, a chain-like rope stick around the torso and 6 green gems sticking in the belly. Plamnters Plamnters are humanoid rare types of specimens with yellow skin, long black wings, white rare glowing eyes with a smiling sharp-teeth, a skinny torso, whimsy legs and hands, a bald head, Wreckers Wreckers are giant, strong specimens with pink skin, metal jail accessories and chains in the chest connecting to the hands with mace materials and sharp pointers above it, a metal shoes connecting the accessories and the chains with the sharp pointers and green-shining lights in the chains. Azstmanns Asztmanns are dog-like specimens that breath fire from their mouths, Their appearance has black fur, orange glowing eyes, sharp teeth, long claws, and a long tongue. Alters Alters are black humanoid specimens with long claws, white rare eyes, red stripes covering some of the blackness, sharp pointers sticking on their back, and a bald head Palmer Yaggerxos These specimens are a combination between a Palmer and a Yaggerxo, But they are two-sided, One is a Yaggerxo and the Other one is the Palmer. Palmers Palmers are humanoid specimens with green skin, red eyes, a bald head, a driller resembling as a weapon hand on his left hand, blood splatted all over their bodies, and the right hand is big with bigger claws. Yaggerxos Yaggerxos are humanoid specimens as well, But with purple skin, a lined-over mouth with their teeth showing, big right eyes and small left eyes, a thick right leg, a thick left arm, a rocket launcher on the right arm, And a sharp pointer on the top of the head. Deathiciders Deathiciders are yellow spider-like specimens but their body is a sphere-shaped, no head, face and ears, a mouth with sharp teeth able to spit poison and 8 legs connecting to the body. Glaggers Glaggers are weird specimens with blue skin, a fat belly and the rest are thin, bumps all over the body, a head with a long nose, green eyes, sharp teeth and it's bald, and sharp claws. They weirdly walk by dropping their torso and turn back up with the wiggling arms of it's weird body. Egozers Egozers are giant specimens like Wreckers, But they are completely different, They have grayish-brown skin, a big head, long legs and arms, a thin belly, a face with no nose, white rare eyes, a smiling mouth with sharp teeth and no eyebrows, and long claws. Also, they don't have accessories and chains all over their body. Xombies Xombies a humanoid zombie-like specimens with dark green skin, red eyes, sharp teeth, a smiling mouth, Their rest of their body are appeared like stickman-like, So, not very much about their rest of the bodies. Uproarers Uproarers are the most rarest humanoid specimens ever, but not giant or small, it's completely medium, with purple glowing skin, red glowing eyes, very sharp claws, and they are able to fly. Their bodies are thin, And the head is bald. Jumans Jumans are humanoid specimens with orange skin, bald heads, one eye, no nose, a frowning sharp-teeth mouth, sharp claws, thick feet and a muscular torso Elite Types Elite Types are specimens with white skin and red eyes. Uproar Types All specimens (except Uproarers because their are overlord of them) has these types, They are the mot rarest type of specimens ever existed in the Scratch universe. They have the same characteristics as Uproarers but the skin and the eyes only. And they all able to fly. History When Dr. Helsing eagerly waited in the hazardous room next to the containment room, Zorthenport ran to him and asked "Hey Dr. Helsing, I have an idea for a new experiment!" Dr. Helsing replied "What is it?" Zorthenport answered "A billions of creatures called Specimens with two types, Uproar and Elite! Would you like to do that?" Dr. Helsing replied "Yes, That sounds like an excellent idea! Zorthenport!" So Dr. Helsing And Zorthenport start making the Specimens with many evil tools and combining other experiments with DNAs from victims that they have killed over the years of commerce. Later than, They put all of the Specimens in contained cages in the containment room, Zorthenport said "Looks absolutely great! Very splendid!" Dr. Helsing replied "I agree! Zorthenport! They look gorgeous in that cages!" But the Specimens look gluttonous, giant, drastic, eternal and hellish-like, And also, scary. Dr. Helsing later named all of the Specimen types and species in a long list by pen. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Species